Footsteps in the Sand
by Ascot no miko
Summary: Chiriko's life takes a drastic change as he is called upon by Suzaku - causing both him and his fellow Suzaku shichiseishi distress. (just read it - it's really hard to describe. *sweatdrop*)
1. Part 1

**  
Notes**: Okay - this fic takes place during the time that the Suzaku shichiseishi, minus Hotohori, are in Hokkan. In my story, they have just arrived in Hokkan but, instead of searching immediately, I'm changing it slightly, so that they arrived late and had to camp out before going to the city. Note - in this story, Chiriko gave everyone the fireworks BEFORE they were in the city.   
  
** Type**: Adventure, General - Man vs. God story.   
  
** Spoilers**: Up to ep. 30 - they've just arrived in Hokkan.   
  
** Dedication**: The Posse. Arigatou gozaimasu! You guys are the best. Mer-chan, Josh-kun, Neir-san - thanks to you all. And yes, Mer-chan, Hotohori will be in this story. He will have a nice big part later on. I swear.   
  
** Disclaimer**: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. I am, however, using the characters of Fushigi Yuugi in my story. Deal with it.  


  


  


_Isekai kara Miko ga kite Shichiseishi_ _  
To tachiagaru toki_ _  
Tami no kokoro hitotsu_ _  
To nari mune no mannaka ni akai hi ga tomoru_   
  
When from another world the Miko   
Stands up with the seven Seishi   
The souls of the people are united   
A crimson flame burns inside their hearts   
  
_~Chiriko no theme, Akai Iitsutae_  
  


  
A figure stood up, illuminated by the setting sun. It cast a shadow to the ground, darkening the places that it touched, brightening the places that it didn't. The red-orange glow of the falling sun blocked the view of the figure, its light hurting the eyes. But the figure came nearer, so that one could see more than a shadowed outline, and the sun was blocked out by its tall form. Once it was close, one could see the shimmering red glow about the person's body, giving an almost majestic look. The form came closer and with an almost hesitant voice, began to speak.   
  
_ Child... hear me, child, and listen..._   
  
The whispering voice was intoxicating, its sound wrapping around oneself as if to drown them. The child, caught up in rapture, could do nothing but listen. The voice was everywhere, was everything, and was all that existed at that moment. The calm, whispering voice was soothing, peaceful; the child did listen.   
  
_ Hear me and obey, my child, shown by the stars. You are to travel for me, and you will go once you wake. Hear me and obey, for it is of grand importance. You will know where to go._   
  
As the voice spoke it grew louder, until it was almost yelling. But it didn't appear to be shouting, for the voice grew softer; the person speaking was being pulled away, it seemed. As it tried to speak it was fading, causing it to have to nearly scream its instructions. The child was worried, but could do nothing as the figure disappeared, leaving the youth in a dark, desolate place.   
  
The child could see nothing, could hear nothing, but a fear wrapped around him, choking off his breath. Without the other person there, this place was nothing, and so was he. The sun had set.   
  
And thus, he woke up.   
  
The child sat up quickly, his sea-green eyes wide. He instantly began to shiver, though whether from the cool air or the remaining fear, he didn't know. The darkness of the room was overwhelming and suddenly, the child knew what he was to do. He stepped out from under the covers and, as lithe and quiet as a cat, began to pack some imperative travel necessities. Trying hard not to wake his companions, the small child crept silently out the door, mentally whispering a prayer to guard his friends. He had to leave and so he did, leaving the room as soundless and dark as it had been before the child had even stirred. No one had noticed that he had left.   
  
The night moved on.   
  
  


**Footsteps in the Sand**  
  


  
What do you mean, he's gone'?! Tasuki snapped hurtfully at a seemingly calm Chichiri. He was here last night! I saw him go to bed!   
  
Tasuki, I'm sure that he just went for a walk, Chichiri began, not believing himself even as he said that. He was a bit upset at Tasuki's outburst, mentally reeling from the bandit's hurtful reaction. Chichiri couldn't blame him, though - the child's disappearance was startling. He might have gotten lost.   
  
Really, Chichiri? A light, feminine voice interrupted them, and both men turned to see the form of Nuriko in the corner, his arms around an upset Miaka. His lustrous, violet hair was unbraided, falling like honey around his shoulders, and his face was wise. His eyes shone with an uncanny deepness and bore into the two men, casting them a knowing gaze. You don't believe that. It's Seiryuu, it has to be.   
  
It can't be, no da! Chichiri replied back, fists clenching. I would have felt their chi.   
  
No one noticed Chiriko leaving, Nuriko murmured. His voice rose an octave as he said this, giving a reminder of his past days in the harem. Wouldn't you have noticed his chi leaving? Besides, the Seiryuu shichiseishi do have people who can hide their chi.   
  
Chichiri winced at Nuriko's explanation, knowing that the younger man was right. Before he could respond, though, another voice broke through.   
  
I don't care what happened, personally. Tamahome said, stopping the possible fight - though, Nuriko and Chichiri fighting was as likely as... well, as Chiriko leaving in the middle of the night for no apparent reason. Today wasn't a good day for mixed emotions. Shouldn't we be searching for Chiriko? I mean, come on, he's thirteen. He couldn't have gotten far.   
  
Miaka's head perked up at Tamahome's comment. Her brown eyes grew wide with excitement as another idea struck her. Chichiri! Couldn't you find Chiriko's chi? I mean, you've done it before, right? Then we could find him right away.  
  
I've tried, no da. I can't even find a glimmer of his chi - it's like he's completely vanished, Chichiri answered her, his tired voice suddenly sounding around ten years older than he was. He had woken up at dawn that morning, hoping to be able to meditate before they had to leave, but had been worried to find that Chiriko wasn't in the tent. After searching around for the young child for awhile, Chichiri had been forced to wake the rest of his companions up - Chiriko was missing, and they were going find him. Unfortunately, it appeared as though Chiriko had disappeared into thin air; no trace of the child could be found.  
  
Chichiri took off his mask instinctively, knowing as he did so that it was a nervous reaction of his. Chiriko was gone. Chichiri knew that nearly everyone in their group viewed the youngest of the Suzaku shichiseishi as a younger brother, with his wide, innocent eyes and kind disposition. Everyone was worried, fearing for the worst, but Chichiri knew that Seiryuu hadn't done this. He just knew it. But if that were true, then where was Chiriko?   
  
At the sudden sound of loud arguing, Chichiri looked up, a bit abashed that he had tuned out his brother seishi and his miko. Tamahome and Tasuki were snapping loudly at each other, their tempers short, while Nuriko comforted a quiet Miaka, who's shimmering auburn hair was unbrushed and falling limply down her back. Mitsukake was as stoic-looking as ever, though he had an unusual droop in his posture. He was standing beside the sitting Nuriko and Miaka, watching Tamahome and Tasuki bicker. Chichiri knew why the quiet healer wasn't doing anything - both Tasuki and Tamahome were simply converting their fear to anger in the harshness of the morning. Still, they were upsetting Miaka, Chichiri realized, and he took a step towards the two bickering men.   
  
Tamahome, you need to calm down. You as well, Tasuki, Chichiri calmly stated, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. Arguing won't find Chiriko. Besides, your fight is making Miaka feel even worse.   
  
Tamahome, casting a glance at the woman he loved, calmed almost instantly. Tasuki was slower to listen to Chichiri's voice of reason, but didn't say anything. After a few moments of silence, Tamahome began speaking.   
  
Chichiri's right. We should try and see if anyone has seen him. He might have gone to the city, right? The last part of the sentence was directed at Chichiri, who nodded to Tamahome's thought. All right, then, we should split up and look for him.   
  
I s'pose ya could be right bout that. Tasuki muttered, looking towards the door. We haven't gone to the city yet. In fact, he's prob'ly there! Tasuki's face cheered up as he said this, but Chichiri would venture to guess that the excitement was for Miaka's sake only. Tasuki wouldn't be satisfied until Chiriko was found, reproved and safely back with the small group of travelers.   
  
Chichiri agreed, seeing Miaka's brightened expression, Tamahome, you take Miaka and explore the south side. Tasuki, you and Mitsukake look at the north, and Nuriko, the east. I'll take the west, and we can meet up at the center square near midday or so.   
  
Everyone gave a slight nod, satisfied with the solution for the moment. As they all moved to gather their things, Tamahome's head perked up with a sudden thought.   
  
What if we find something before midday? Should we continue on, or try and find everyone?   
  
Chichiri frowned, noting this, but Nuriko spoke up before the monk could speak a word.   
  
We still have those signal flares, right? Use those, answered Nuriko, who was helping Miaka pack her blanket. As an afterthought, the violet-haired man muttered, The Shinzaho will have to wait.   
  
With that last comment stated, everyone continued to pack up their assorted belongings. It was then that Chichiri remembered that Chiriko's things were gone, another reason that he was sure that it hadn't been the Seiryuu shichiseishi. The child's clothes, his scroll, and a few other items of his were missing, as well as some food and a container for water - all of which were items that one would need for a journey. Chichiri knew this from experience, and he wouldn't doubt the explanation that Chiriko had left the group on his own. The question was, why? Why would Chiriko do that? Chichiri was positive that Chiriko wouldn't be able to survive on his own on the road, and he knew that the young shichiseishi was aware of this. So again, why?   
  
Chichiri didn't know, and at the moment he wasn't going to try and venture a guess. It was time to go.   
  
  
  
  
It was too cold to be out here. Chiriko had known that before he stepped onto the boat, but he knew that he had to go. No time to get his friends (not that they could come if he were able to), no time to explain why he had left. Chiriko bit his lip as he thought the latter, hoping that they wouldn't worry too much. He wasn't in any danger, after all, just...   
  
Chiriko jerked to the side as a wave suddenly crashed up against the side of the ship. In the darkness, he could barely make out any of the sailors on board, and the sound of the waves blocked out any noise. It was depressing, what he was doing - he was a stowaway. Him. A stowaway. Chiriko closed his eyes as he thought this, feeling disgraceful. He had been brought up in a so-called respectable household, and his mother had constantly lectured him about obeying the law and the evils of transgression. Yet, here he was, having smuggled himself on board. His face was hot with shame.   
  
Though, he realized bitterly, it was his own two feet that brought him here.   
  
Chiriko remembered what had happened, as he should, considering that it had only been that very morning. Waking up, he had been startled by the sudden urge to leave, to go... somewhere. He still didn't know exactly where he was supposed to go, just that he needed to get on the boat. So, after leaving the tent and the clearing that his friends were staying in, Chiriko ventured down the dusty dirt path towards the city.   
  
It was cold that morning, while he was walking, a sure harbinger of a coming winter. The air nipped at his face and nose, and he placed his hands on his cheeks to keep warm. He was wearing the cloak that he had received earlier, the pink one like Miaka's - Chiriko remembered wincing slightly when they bought it. Although he would never voice his selfish opinions to the group (after all, they were nice cloaks, and it wasn't his money that was buying them), Chiriko felt kind of babyish in that little cloak. True, his friends probably saw him as the baby of the group, but still... would Tasuki have wanted to wear a pink cloak?   
  
Oh, well, there was nothing that he could do about it now, anyway. Besides, it kept him warm.   
  
Chiriko trudged on down the path until he reached the familiar outskirts of the city. It was the early hours and few people were venturing in the streets. There was an wrinkled old man sitting by a temple shrine, looking almost as if he were still sleeping. Across the street from the man stood a brown-haired woman and her young, somewhat rotund son, walking out of one of the many inns in the town. A few other people were out as well, opening shop for the day, and Chiriko smiled to himself. If shops were already opening, the first ship would be casting sail quite soon.   
  
He walked until he reached the docks, and stood quietly in the shadows of some kind of shack. He most certainly didn't want to draw attention to himself, especially since he could almost hear a small voice reminding him, Go where I tell you. Go now. Don't let anything stand in your way. Chiriko, having no money, knew that he'd have to find a way onto the ship without paying. He ignored the familiar pang of worry and fear in his chest, and he decided to go for it - after all, the longer he waited, the more people that would come. He didn't want the chance of being spotted to increase.   
  
Chiriko had studied ships when he was younger, and the way with Chiriko and information was this: once read, never forgotten. Or once heard, in the case that he wasn't reading. Anyway, Chiriko knew how to get into this ship. It was one of of the bigger ones, and by the boxes that were piled inside it, it looked like it was shipping goods to different cities by sea. Good, that meant there was a less of a chance for someone to find him.   
  
With a tremble of fear inside him, Chiriko walked onto the ship. He was actually surprised at how easy it was, even though he knew that it was early morning and there were few people at the docks. Still, Chiriko's spirits rose slightly as he boarded the ship, crawled down to the bottom deck and hid in the most shadowy corner that he could find. It was behind some ropes and other random objects, so Chiriko wasn't too afraid of being discovered now that he was successfully on the ship. He had made it.   
  
That's where he had been the rest of the morning, and during that time, the ship had taken off.   
  
It was after he was out to sea that the real emotions began to sink in. Thoughts of his friends, his companions, worried about him. Of them having to stop their search for the Shinzahou just to come and look for him. Chiriko's mind was wrenched with guilt, knowing for an absolute fact that his friends would be worried about him. He knew that what he was doing right now - hiding in the corner of a ship - was illegal. Yes, he had been told to come here, so what? Hide behind that excuse all he wanted, Chiriko knew that he had been the one to leave, he had been the one to steal his way onto the ship. Now, he was the cause of his friends' worry, not Seiryuu, as it usually was. They would be worrying about him... and here he would be, alone at the bottom deck of a ship, having stolen his way on board.   
  
Chiriko shook his head slightly, trying to breath deep and free himself of his disconsolate emotions. He needed to get his mind off of his friends, off of the crime that he knew he was committing. He had to do this. There was no other way around it, he knew it. But the feelings of guilt and worry, not to mention loneliness... they just kept coming back to him. Already, he missed Miaka's bubbly attitude, Chichiri's calmness, Mitsukake's silent but warm kindness. Chiriko gave an amused half-smile; he even missed Tasuki's swearing and the way Nuriko punched the aforementioned bandit into walls. Soon his cynical amusement turned to sorrow, though, because reality was still there: he was alone.   
  
In a corner of the storage room, where shadows flocked and spiders crawled, a small boy began to cry.


	2. Part 2

**Author's Notes**: Ha! Bet you all thought that I wasn't going to continue this! .....well, you'd be more right than wrong, but hey, it's here! I posted! See? Anyway, I apologize about its lateness, but it's for reasons beyond my control (the Chiriko monologue from HELL! - more on that later...)  
  
**Spoilers**: Up to episode 30 or so... it doesn't matter. No one's dead yet. Well, cept for Amiboshi and Tamahome's family, but Amiboshi isn't really dead and Tamahome's family wouldn't be in this fic anyway.  
  
**Warnings**: Uh... Chiriko angst. A lot of it. In the Chiriko monologue from HELL!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I own Fushigi Yuugi and the wonderful Chiriko. I'm also the Emperor of China and the Eighth Wonder of the World. All shall revel in my glory.  
  
**Dedication**: Emily-san! She's a Chiriko fan (which makes her A-OK no matter what in my book) and she e-mailed me asking about this fic! (and others that I haven't worked on. *sweatdrop*) So, thanks a lot, Emily-san! I'll reply to your e-mail soon~!  
  
  


**Footsteps in the Sand**  


  
  
The dew-dropped grass sparkled as the light of the sun struck it, but few people around stopped to notice the beauty. Most were too busy to observe the lovely scene, rushing this way and that, obviously hurrying to get to someplace or another. Others were caught up in their own thoughts and feelings, not having the forbearance to pay attention to the grass and sunlight. And there were still a few more, who were caught up in the situation at hand - a situation that held more importance than watching sunlight sparkle on water-speckled grass.  
  
Tasuki and Mitsukake were two of those rare, important people, and it showed in their expressions. Rarely on the common village streets were two men seen so serious, and even then, it was usually only when something of grand importance to the community occurred that it happened at all. Still, few people paid attention to the two men. Tasuki and Mitsukake didn't notice those who did, and even if they had, they wouldn't have cared.  
  
After all, there were more important matters to deal with at the moment. Namely, the disappearance of a good friend.  
  
Tasuki leaned against the stone wall of a building, feeling a mixture of both frustration and exhaustion. Nothing had shown itself - _nothing_! Tasuki couldn't help but feel like this search was becoming a hopeless goose chase - even he, with his limited observation tactics, could tell that Chiriko was nowhere to be found.  
  
He looked up from the ground, amber eyes narrowed as he searched for Mitsukake. Tasuki found the healer easily, though he felt a bit abashed for resting while Mitsukake was still actively trying to find the missing child. Mitsukake, for his part, was speaking with a shop owner, a large, corpulent woman with stringy brown hair, who looked a bit _too_ well fed. Tasuki rolled his eyes as he saw the woman shake her head and walk away.  
  
No one knows anything, Tasuki stated as Mitsukake returned, speaking before the older man could even open his mouth. Nothing. Chiriko is gone, and no one knows anything bout it. Am I right?  
  
That's a bit harsh, Tasuki. Mitsukake said quietly, though the taller man didn't try to disagree with the fiery-haired man's statement. Mitsukake leaned against the wall beside Tasuki and stared briefly at the ground, continuing, I'm sure that that others have had more luck.  
  
Tasuki muttered with a derisive sneer, Then why aren't there any fireworks exploding in the sky and scarin' the living shit outta' people? Why haven't we been told? Shit, Mitsukake, Chiriko's gone. A slight crack broke in Tasuki's voice as he uttered this, and the orange-haired man winced. He didn't need his emotions to be betraying him right now.  
  
Mitsukake grimaced as Tasuki spoke, his usually calm face showing a look of concern. Tasuki, some one must have seen him if he came down to the city, the tall man said patiently. Tasuki scoffed, but Mitsukake continued, saying, A little boy traveling by himself? And so early in the morning, too - someone had to have seen him.  
  
Right, like anyone around _here_ would notice! Tasuki snapped, his temper taking the best of him and making him act peevish. Or care, for that matter! Chiriko's gone! Who the hell would notice a little kid walking by himself in the morning?  
  
a new voice cut in, startling the two Suzaku shichiseishi, Is it a common occurrence?  
  
Tasuki and Mitsukake stared at the new arrival, both feeling a twinge of nervousness. The man that spoke was old, with wrinkles so deep they looked as if they had been carved into his rough, rubbery face. Small and thin, the white-haired man stared at the two younger men with a pair of beady, yet shockingly blue eyes. He was dressed in peasant garb, his robes worn and frayed, and he used a scratched-up cane to keep his balance.  
  
Needless to say, Tasuki wasn't impressed.  
  
Shit, man! What the hell do ya' think yer doin'?! Tasuki snapped at the old man, glaring down at his smaller form with an angry glare. Ya' shouldn't go around scaring people like that!  
  
Luckily, Mitsukake was calmer about the elder gentleman's arrival.  
  
What do you mean, old one? Despite the oddness of the previous statement, it was the closest thing they'd had all day to a hint of where Chiriko might be. Mitsukake wasn't about to dismiss it as meaningless ramblings from a crazy old man - at least not yet.  
  
It depends on whether or not the child was a common sight in this town, the man muttered, answering Mitsukake's question but casting Tasuki a dark, beady glare. If the child was a boy that always walked the streets in the early morn, perhaps to bring bread to his grandmother, then no one would notice. But if it was a boy that had never been there before, who walked unlike a pleasant child and dressed in fancy, foreign robes, then, well... that is a completely different matter.  
  
Tasuki and Mitsukake exchanged wide-eyed, hurried glances. If this man was speaking rationally, then...  
  
You've seen Chiriko?! Tasuki yelped at the man, amber eyes wide. Where is he?  
  
The man didn't appear to be taken aback by Tasuki's outburst - in fact, the man simply glared at him and snapped back, I won't tolerate your impudence, young man!  
  
Mitsukake reprimanded immediately, nervous. They needed to speak to this man and that wasn't going to happen if Tasuki antagonized him.  
  
Tasuki responded, not seeing anything wrong with his reaction. Then again, Tasuki never was much in being furtive - he was much to open with his emotions. Mitsukake sighed.  
  
The man, however, was muttering to himself. Young people these days... have _no_ respect, no respect... cannot believe the nerve of him... The man was glaring at the ground, looking greatly irritated.  
  
Old one, I apologize for my friend, Mitsukake said quickly, giving Tasuki a swift glare. We are simply curious over whether or not you did see our friend.  
  
You ask about your friend; the child, I assume, from overhearing your discussion. the man started, switching almost instantly from his babbling to normal speech. Oh, well, the poor lad. I am sorry to hear that he has gone. In any case, we haven't been introduced. My name, though you didn't ask, is Inoue Souken. Please to meet you both, though I must say, you are uncommonly rude. The man - Inoue - directed his last statement at Tasuki, who made no significant reaction to the overt insult.  
  
Instead, the orange-haired man fidgeted, his eyes narrowing. Through clenched teeth, he hissed, Fuckin' charmed, I'm sure. But _seriously_- this word was stressed, said with an acrimonious tinge, -have you seen Chiriko?!  
  
The sun came out nicely this morning, very pretty, yes, it was. Inoue muttered, eyes focused on something in the sky that neither Tasuki nor Mitsukake could see. Tasuki bristled as the man began to speak nonsense again, but Mitsukake laid a hand on the bandit's shoulder, silently telling him to calm down. Inoue, apparently not noticing the brief communication between the two men, continued his rambling, saying, The sun was quite lovely, if I do remember correctly, so I decided to watch it rise by the temple shrine of Genbuseikun. That is the best place to watch it, I might add. Perfect view.  
  
At this point, the man died down, as if he were waiting for a reply. Mitsukake and Tasuki exchanged confused glances. The healer could tell that Tasuki's forbearance was wearing thin; the bandit looked as if he wanted to flame something _soon_. After a few moments of waiting (and trying to silently tell Tasuki to _calm down_), Mitsukake asked,   
  
It was after I was most comfortably seated by the shrine and the sun had risen when I saw a little boy enter the city. He was a tiny slip of a child - in fact, he looked like some of my youngest grandchildren, and they have no more years than six. In any case, he wasn't a commoner, so he caught my attention. He wore foreign robes, as I said, though his cloak hid most of em. I thought it was strange such that such a small child could be walking around alone. He was extremely lucky that it was morning, or every thief in town would have been on him, trying to steal whatever he had. Those robes he wore were quite telling - he was of noble blood, I'm sure, or at the very least was in a family of esteem. At this, the man paused, appearing to think about his story.  
  
Mitsukake and Tasuki exchanged glances yet again, both knowing that he description the old man was giving of the child matched Chiriko perfectly. After the old man didn't continue, Tasuki asked, So where did Chiriko go? His anger had vanished the instant that the man started talking about the child.  
  
To the docks, Inoue replied instantly, jerking his head towards the water port. I should know, I followed him. He seemed to be such a curious young lad - too young to be traveling alone. How old _is_ he, anyway? Seven? Eight, perhaps?  
  
Thirteen, actually, Mitsukake corrected. He's small for his age. But that doesn't matter - what did Chiriko do when he got to the docks?  
  
Inoue exclaimed in surprise, his blue eyes lighting up. Imagine that. Anyway, he waited around for a moment - scared, I assume. He then climbed onto one of the big shipping boats that were headed for Konan. He was stowing away, I'm guessing. He succeeded, too - the boat is gone now.  
  
Tasuki yelped, eyes going wide. Taking a step towards the old man, he snarled, Whadaya mean,   
  
Gone, left, not here any longer. That's what I mean! Inoue snapped back, glowering at the younger, healthier man. And don't you go yelling at _me_ about it! I couldn't stop him any better than I could stop the ship.  
  
He's right, Tasuki, Mitsukake amended, playing peacemaker as he stepped between Inoue and Tasuki. Don't yell at him. Turning to face the older man, Mitsukake asked, Old one, do you suppose you could give us directions to the docks? We would be most appreciative if you could.  
  
Inoue gave Tasuki a good, long stare before he shrugged, saying, Sure. Hell, I'll even bring you there myself. I don't have much better to do. Follow me.  
  
With these words, Inoue turned to leave, leaning heavily on his crooked staff. Mitsukake and Tasuki looked at each other briefly, but both knew that following the old man would be the best decision. The only thing wrong with Inoue, from their viewpoint, was a bit of a temper and slight insanity, but they could deal with that.  
  
So, as Inoue walked slowly away, the two Suzaku Shichiseishi followed him, hoping that they would be able to find out what they needed to know.  
  
  
  
About two hours after the ship's departure, Chiriko remembered just why he didn't like ships. At first, he hadn't enjoyed traveling with his fellow seishi on the boat to Hokkan, not because of the company, but because of his initial seasickness. The sickening feeling of being on a boat went away after about two days, Chiriko knew, but the waiting time in between was _not_ something that Chiriko was looking forward to. Already he was desperately trying to hold his stomach, and he wasn't even moving.  
  
How _had_ he survived his first trip, anyway?  
  
It was probably because of Mitsukake, Chiriko realized, a hesitant smile creasing his face. The tall healer had helped him when he was feeling his worst, though Chiriko didn't want to bother him too much with his petty requests. Mitsukake never minded, though, and would often stay afterwards to play a quick game of chess to make the time pass quicker, unless someone else needed his assistance.  
  
Chiriko sighed; he really missed Mitsukake. And it was only the first day.  
  
The young seishi shook his head, trying to rid himself of such dolorous thoughts. Not that he didn't want to think about his friends, no; it was just that whenever he did, Chiriko found himself trying hard not to cry. He had never been especially strong in the best of times, and now, after being thrown into some strange journey that he didn't understand, Chiriko found himself wanting to weep uncontrollably. But that wasn't how a man, one of the Suzaku Shichiseishi, no less, should act. After all, Tasuki didn't cry. Or, at least, Chiriko had never seen him cry, and that was all that mattered.  
  
This isn't working, Chiriko murmured to himself. No one else was on the storage deck, so he trusted himself to speak - had anyone actually been near him, Chiriko would have hardly trusted himself to _breath_ without drawing attention. I need something to focus on.  
  
With that thought in mind, Chiriko pulled his bag out from behind him. He opened it slowly, not wanting to jar it and make something fall out. It was light enough in the storage area to read, and that was just what he planned to do. Chiriko dug deeper in the sack, frowning slightly as he pushed away the soft fabric of a robe; he _knew_ that he had brought along a few scrolls. Or, at least, he had the one that Taiitsukun had given him. But where had he put that?  
  
Oh, _right_...  
  
It was in his robes, tied against his side with a length of twine. Chiriko was embarrassed that he had forgotten something like that so easily, and he quickly repacked his bag. He felt rather foolish as he did so, knowing that he wouldn't have been so forgetful if he weren't so nervous. _Just calm down, Doukun...  
_  
Chiriko blinked, and a smiled graced his face; it had been a long time since he had called himself Doukun.  
  
When he was with his fellow seishi, their common names were completely disregarded. The only reason Chiriko had even known the names of his brother stars was that he had done a bit of research after he had first met them. Tamahome's original name had been the hardest to acquire, because he had rarely spoken to the tall martial artist after first appearing at the ceremony. Tamahome had seemed like a nice person, but Chiriko could never find the nerve to go up to him and have an actual conversation; it almost seemed that Tamahome was part of an inner circle of sorts - a circle that Chiriko wasn't involved in. In any case, Chiriko hadn't even asked Tamahome for his surname directly - he had gone to Nuriko for assistance on that matter. The purple-haired man had been more than helpful to acquire the information that Chiriko needed, though Chiriko did think his methods had been a tad over exaggerated; Nuriko had gone on a long rant about death and violence and Miaka leaving before he actually got around to asking Tamahome what his real name was.  
  
Chiriko's smile broadened, remembering that incident. It had been so _funny_ to watch Tamahome's reaction to Nuriko's loud rant. The turquoise-haired man had sat back in his chair, looking much like a trapped rabbit, and his eyes grew wider and wider as Nuriko continued to rant. When Nuriko finally completed the long, exaggerated speech, Tamahome had simply laid there, twitching ever so slightly. It had taken over a hour for the martial artist to recover, and even then, Tamahome had nervously stared at Nuriko during dinner.  
  
Pulling out the scroll that had been given to him by Taiitsukun, Chiriko unfastened it and drew it open. It was a long scroll, but Chiriko had discovered earlier that every time he opened it, new information was there to be read. From this, he had deducted that it was magical (and later confirmed it by taking it to Chichiri, who had told him that not only was it magical, but a sacred artifact of the ancient gods as well.) Because of the continuous information that the scroll contained, Chiriko was reluctant to ever let it leave his side, much less hand it to anyone besides his brother stars - and even then, he was wary, especially if Tasuki or Nuriko tried to handle it. Not that he didn't trust them, but fights broke out so quickly with those two that Chiriko wasn't sure if his scroll would take priority over an affray. In any case, he was extremely careful with his newly acquired scroll, and even took such precautions as to check that it was still securely fastened to his side when he was traveling.  
  
He had obviously forgotten about it in his hurry that morning, but now that he was safely on the ship, Chiriko was pleased that it was still with him. After all, if he had lost it... well, his remorse would be great, but Chiriko was sure that whenever he got back to his friends, the scroll would somehow be needed. There wasn't a real reason for him to be thinking like that, but something inside him told him that the scroll was going to be used. And if he had lost the scroll in his rush to leave, Chiriko was convinced that it would somehow be detrimental to the team.  
  
That's the last thing he would need. Yet another reason to be deemed useless.  
  
Chiriko frowned as he thought this, knowing that he shouldn't be thinking such bitter thoughts. Yet he knew they were true; he felt as if he was the one member of the Suzaku shichiseishi who really didn't matter, when it came down to it. He knew this and accepted it, because he knew that there wasn't much he could do to change it. But it still made him upset, to know that he wasn't useful to the team. That's why he often had tried to be involved in the planning of attacks or routes. At least that way he was doing _something_...  
  
Sighing, Chiriko shook his head to clear it. It surprised him how out of control his thoughts were; usually he was quite straightforward, even in the thinking process. Yet lately, he hadn't been able to concentrate clearly on much of anything, even the precious scroll that now laid in front of him. What was wrong with him, anyway? Well, besides the fact that he had been enlisted for some inordinate quest that he wanted no part in. That didn't matter, though. Chiriko knew that he shouldn't be _this_ shaken up.  
  
After all, he hadn't been when he had first joined the quest for the Shinzahou. And that was just _slightly_ more important to him than this was.  
  
In any case, it didn't appear that he was going to get any studying done at the rate he was going. Try as he might, Chiriko just couldn't concentrate on the scroll before him. It was opened to the part about the Shi Jin Ten Chi Shou, and Chiriko narrowed his eyes as he traced the familiar kanji with his fingers.   
  
Intelligence Child, he murmured softly. Him. Chiriko.  
  
Chiriko sighed, feeling as if a weight had been added to his shoulders. The kanji on the scroll suddenly went blurry, and Chiriko was shocked to feel tears in his eyes. A single tear ran down his cheek before dropping onto the hand that was tracing the lettering on the scroll. Chiriko gave a half-hearted smile about the irony of the tear before wiping it away.  
  
Intelligence Child, he muttered, a hint of derisive laughter in his voice.   
  
  
  
It was dark outside, but a candle was lit on the desk, lighting up the room enough for the man to read the scroll in front of him.  
  
_The Stone, which lay hidden in the lost caverns, awakens when sent a message by its master,_ the scroll stated, the lovely kanji decorating the page. _It lies in wait for the one who is able to bear it and will accept no other._  
  
The man's eyes narrowed and his expression grew furious. His fist clenched.  
  
The Stone _would_ be his. At any cost.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
End Notes: Yes, that's right.... ominous new characters. Joy. About what I said earlier... The Chiriko Monologue from HELL! is my new name for that really long and pointless Chiriko section in this fic. Why, you ask? Because it took me a bloody MONTH just to finish the damned thing, and even then, it isn't exactly the greatest. It was sooooooo annoying... But now, a fun Fushigi Akugi, as inspired by Purple Mouse and her fic, Another Story and its Akukis :  
  
**Mitsukake**: I'm sure that that others have had more luck.  
  
**Tasuki**: Really? Then why aren't there any fireworks exploding in the sky and scarin' the living shit outta' peo-  
  
_*fireworks suddenly explode in the sky; everyone around them screams and falls to the ground, covering their head*  
_  
**Random Person #1**: IT'S THE APOCOLASE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIIIIEEE!  
  
**Random Person #2**: Genbu help us~~!  
  
**Random Child**: MOMMY~!  
  
**Tasuki and Mitsukake**: *biiiiiiiig sweatdrop*  
  
Eh, anyway... Again, sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Also, I have only but a vauge idea of where this story is going... if anyone has any suggestions, please tell me~!


End file.
